Slugterra Special Slugmas
by wenjing10
Summary: In the Kingdom of Marinatopia, it is winter and Slugmas is coming! On the eve of Slugmas Day, Santa's sleigh has crashed! It is now up to the Shane Gang's siblings, along with Ha-Chan, Annie and Yuuki to help Santa Slug Claus and save Slugmas!


So, Christmas is near now, while for Slugterra, is Slugmas! My dear friend, FoxyKhai0209 creates the ideas for Slugmas (and the song belongs to her!) and I help her to write them out. This Slugmas is celebrated in Khai's home cavern, Marinatopia, rather than other caverns.

So, Merry Slugmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

In the Kingdom of Marinatopia, it was winter season because it was Slugmas! In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, everyone, including Khai, was decorating for Slugmas. Annie used her ice and snow magic to create snowflakes to hang them on a ceiling. Eli was excited for Slugmas. Tomorrow was Slugmas Day and people of Khai's cavern were excited to celebrate Slugmas.

With the decoration done, Khai made an announcement. "Everyone, we are going to get a Slugmas Tree!" she announced.

So we all went to a store that sold a lot of trees. As we arrived the tree store, it had a lot of different kinds of trees, ranging from short to long, also small to big. We looked around to find the perfect tree for Slugmas.

Sapphire, the younger sister of Eli, saw a very big tree. She called us and we all went to her. Sapphire pointed to the big tree and we were amazed to see it. It was the perfect tree. Khai chose that big tree because it was a wonderful and beautiful tree.

Kord was unsure because the tree was very big and heavy. However, Tad's six siblings, Terry, Isla, Derek, Blair, Rudy, and Ashley volunteered to carry the big tree since they had ultra-powers. Though, Tad's six siblings were actually created by Dr. Schnee, Tad's father and was formerly named Dr. Blakk.

Tad was uneasy about it. "Don't worry, brother, we can do it," Terry told Tad. With that, they lifted the big tree using their superhuman strength.

After paying for the big tree, we headed back to the Crystal Castle of Harmony. When we arrived, Tad's six siblings placed the big tree on the center of the ballroom. Now we needed to decorate it. Before we could get the decorations for the tree, Terry and his five siblings flew off in super speed and came back with the decorations.

Then, they flew towards the tree as they started to decorate the tree. In a few seconds, they finished! The tree was now covered with Christmas lights, balls, glitters, and a big yellow star at the very top of the tree. Awed to see the tree's decoration, Khai was very impressed by their amazing decoration for the tree. Tad was proud of his beloved six siblings' amazing work.

After Tad's six siblings finished decorating the tree, we went to have dinner in the dining room. After we finished our dinner, Tad's six siblings suddenly cleaned up the table using their ultra-powers! We were stunned to see the table was very clean by the Schnee Sextuplets.

"You six are getting good in controlling your powers," Tad said to them.

"Though, I remember that the Schnee Sextuplets were causing damage in the Eastern Caverns when they first visit there due to their game of tag," I added. Terry and his five siblings smiled in embarrassment.

"But it is okay now since the Eastern Caverns have already been fixed, thanks to Jie and Jia, who used an ability called Restoration to repair the damage of the Eastern Caverns and everything is as good as new," Khai explained and added, "Also, tomorrow is Slugmas Day!"

The Shane Gang's siblings were excited along with Ha-Chan, Annie, and Yuuki. "I really want to meet Santa Slug Claus!" Sapphire shouted.

"But Santa will only come when we are asleep," Elke told her.

"Santa has a list of children that are nice and he will give them special gifts. However, he has a naughty list to list down the other children who are naughty and he will not give any gifts to them," I said.

"You all are being nice so you are all in the nice list," Khai said to the Shane Gang's siblings. Excited, they wondered what their gifts would be.

Eli chuckled and said, "You all will see them tomorrow morning."

"Santa delivers all the gifts to children all over Slugterra," Ilys explained.

With that, we all headed to bed and slept peacefully.

* * *

It was midnight. The people of Marinatopia were in deep sleep and in Khai's castle, we were all asleep very deeply. Meanwhile in Sapphire's room, she was sleeping peacefully until she heard a "Ho-oh-oh!" which woke her up. She wandered what that was and decided to look outside of the large window of her bedroom. She saw a flying sleigh and was shocked to see it! Suddenly, something went wrong with the sleigh as it landed into Marinatopia's main forest, Grove of Light.

Sapphire decided to check it out but she could not go alone on her own. So... she woke her friends up.

Zoey and Zara, the younger twin sisters of John Jones, or formerly called Twist, woke up. "What's up, Sapphire? Why you and the others wake up?" Zoey asked Sapphire.

"It is midnight and we should sleep before Santa comes," Zara added.

"I saw a flying sleigh landed in the Grove of Light!" Sapphire exclaimed.

They had no idea what she was talking about but they decided to check. So they all wore their winter outfits and went to the Grove of Light.

They arrived the grove for about 10 minutes. They looked around to find the sleigh but there was no sign of it. "It's not here, Sapphire," Ren said to Sapphire.

"It should be around here somewhere," Sapphire defended.

Terry moved the bushes and saw a bright red sleigh. "Hey, guys! I found it!" he called the others.

They went over to him and saw the sleigh. They went over it and wonder why it was doing in the Grove of Light. Just then, Isla saw a big man from the other side of the sleigh. The man wore a red outfit with a red Christmas hat on top of his head. Isla called her friends and her five siblings.

They quietly walked over the big man. The big man suddenly turned around! They got startled and stopped on their track. The big man's eyes were bright blue and had a white mustache and beard. He greeted them by saying "Ho-oh-oh! Hello, little ones!" in a booming voice. They were surprised to see him and realized it was Santa Slug Claus!

The siblings of the Shane Gang, Ha-Chan, Annie, and Yuuki were excited to see him in person! Sapphire spoke to Santa for the first time saying "Um... hello..."

Santa smiled at her. He knew that she was shy and nervous when Sapphire and her friends first met him for the very first time. Santa suddenly called by their names, which shocked them!

"How do you know our names?" Louis asked Santa.

"I have a list of everyone's names all over Slugterra," Santa replied. They were awed to hear it.

"Santa, what are you doing in Grove of Light?" Sapphire suddenly questioned him.

"My sleigh is damaged and it cannot fly," Santa said.

"What happened to it?" Mason questioned.

"I accidentally hit my sleigh by a nearby big tree," Santa explained. "I need to land to fix my sleigh but I don't know how to fix it. I need to deliver all the gifts all over Slugterra."

"We will help!" Sapphire and her friends volunteered to help him!

"You all will?" Santa was surprised.

"We will fix your sleigh since we are Cave Trolls," Mason and his three siblings said.

"And we will deliver the gifts using our ultra-powers," the Schnee Sextuplets added.

Santa was very delighted of their help. With that, Santa brought out a sack full of gifts and gave Terry a list to give all the children. Then, the Schnee Sextuplets flew off with the sack, while Sapphire and the others stayed to help Santa fix his broken sleigh.

The Schnee Sextuplets flew all over Slugterra, delivering all the gifts for all the children. They first delivered the gifts in The 99 Caverns. They put all the gifts under the trees in each house. Though, they just entered through the houses' chimneys, which gave the Schnee Sextuplets black soot that covered all over their bodies and clothes. However, they did not bother. Second, they delivered gifts to Belliggera, where Michela, her family and team lived. Third was The Eastern Caverns, and fourth was Marinatopia. With their job done, they returned to Marinatopia's main forest, Grove of Light.

When Terry and his five siblings returned, Santa was very pleased of their amazing work. Mason and his three siblings finished fixing Santa's sleigh. Santa was very proud of them for their hard work.

"Oh, I have something very special as gifts for all of you," Santa said and gave them each a gold star as a reward for helping him. With that, he hopped onto his sleigh as he was about to leave.

Sapphire stopped for a moment and sadly asked him, "You... are leaving, Santa?"

"I need to go back home because I have a lot of work to do," Santa told her.

"Would we see you again in next Slugmas?" Ren asked him.

Santa laughed and said, "Of course, we will meet again."

With that, he bid farewell to Sapphire and her friends as he made his sleigh to fly high and disappear in a white flash.

* * *

Morning arrived and today was Slugmas Day! People of Marinatopia celebrated Slugmas Day. In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, everyone was celebrating Slugmas Day. There were so many gifts under our big Slugmas Tree. Before we opened them up, we ate our Christmas breakfast.

Eli noticed his younger sister and other of his friends' siblings were not here yet. Hence, he went to their bedrooms and woke them up. Though, they looked very tired and very sleepy.

"What happened to you all?" John asked them.

"And why are there black soot all over my six siblings' bodies and clothes?" Tad added a question.

"It is a long story," they replied.

After breakfast, the Limax, Kalt, and Chaleur Gangs sang a song entitled "Joyful Colorful Slugmas".

 _Slugmas (Hey!) Slugmas (Hey!)  
_ _Merry, merry Slugmas!_

 _Decorating the fir tree with a smile.  
_ _Lighting the candles for our dreams  
_ _As Santa and his reindeer will come from the end of the Earth.  
_ _So let's begin to dance.  
_ _As our hearts pound we ring the bell with courage!  
_ _It echoed happily all over the world (Hey!)_

 _Joyful Colorful Slugmas!  
_ _It'll be amazing, fun and energizing!  
_ _Joyful Colorful Slugmas!  
_ _On this holy day!  
_ _Our hearts connect with Love & Peace!_

 _Sprinkling powered sugar on the cake.  
_ _As snow begins to fall around the town.  
_ _The choir has gathered to sing their carols.  
_ _As the party swells.  
_ _The shining stars of hope get excited!  
_ _So let's protect the whole world with luck (Hey!)_

 _Joyful Colorful Slugmas!  
_ _Everyone is happy with their presents!  
_ _Joyful Colorful Slugmas!  
_ _On this holy day!  
_ _Awaken the miracle Harmony!_

 _Joyful Colorful Slugmas!  
_ _It'll be amazing, fun and energizing!  
_ _Joyful Colorful Slugmas!  
_ _On this holy day!  
_ _Our hearts connect with Love & Peace!_

 _On this holy day!  
_ _Awaken the miracle Harmony!_

After the song, we opened up our Slugmas gifts. There were different kinds of gifts for us, like toys, books, equipment, clothes and accessories.

The Saints and their children were there too. Pedro was with Kateri Dana and he was holding a mistletoe. As they were kissing under the mistletoe, St. Kateri Tekakwitha went mad at it, but San Pedro Calungsod calmed her down, and accepted his son's love for Kateri Dana.

The mistletoe was then taken away by Bugsy, Eli's Mega Morphed Hoverbug. He carried it above Sapphire and Ren, since they had feelings for each other. Sapphire became embarrassed and Ren was panicking.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" we chanted.

Sapphire blushed so furiously and Ren really wanted to avoid it. In the end, Sapphire kissed Ren on the lips! We loudly cheered! The kiss made Ren fainted due to shock. A few minutes later, Ren woke up and wondered what happened. Louis and Kurt, his brothers told him what really happened. Ren felt shocked again and his nose bled! Louis and Kurt went to wipe the blood off from Ren's nose. We laughed at the reaction of Ren because it was so funny!

Cloudy, Khai's Mega Morphed Hoverbug, snatched the mistletoe from Bugsy, and carried it above Khai and Haru. The sight of the mistletoe made them blush and they shared a kiss. Then, Aoxiang, my Mega Morphed Hoverbug, took the mistletoe and carried it above Junjie and I. Junjie remembered that Eli had explained the tradition of kissing under a mistletoe when he was confused about it. Now, seeing the mistletoe, Junjie knew what to do and stared at me. I was blushing furiously. He pulled me into a lovely kiss.

Sapphire and her friends remembered about Santa Slug Claus last night and he gave them golden stars as rewards. Someday, they would meet him again in the next Slugmas. They also knew that this Slugmas Day was the best Slugmas ever.


End file.
